El honorable epitafio
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Tengo las desventajas de un demonio o de un vampiro. Pero este cuerpo es tan humano como puede serlo una pesadilla. Shinya/Mahiru/Guren. Y otros.


**Prompt #2.** _En donde todo se deshace_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

El honorable epitafio

* * *

 _Far away, where you run, when it all became undone_  
 _You'll be dust, realize, you were taken for a ride_  
 _But still you call that number 'til you're crawling under_  
 _Them stones, assorted jones and all alone_

 **The twilight singers**

* * *

Shinya aceptó la última invitación de Kureto a beber algo en su oficina como una oportunidad de hacer las paces tras la larga jornada luchando política y burocráticamente por la libertad de los menores a su cargo. Era así: muerto Guren Ichinose, tutor legal de Shinoa Hiragi, quien alcanzaría, de cualquier modo los dieciocho años en breve, Shinya Hiragi respondía en su nombre a los deseos de la poderosa familia que dirigía Japón.

El mismo clan que había dado la vida a Shinoa Hiragi como un mero peón de reemplazo para Mahiru Hiragi. Muerta en circunstancias de traición Mahiru Hiragi, Shinoa había sido expulsada. De los atributos cómodos para los miembros de la familia, le sobrevivía un reloj que le abría ciertas puertas, un puesto asegurado en la armada, sin asensos prometidos pero con ciertos privilegios de libre opinión. Una cuenta bancaria, un par de propiedades. Poco y nada comparado con el mundo que Hiragi Kureto, por ejemplo, planeaba conquistar.

Suficiente, sin embargo, para exigir cierta autonomía. Shinoa no era una Hiragi para ir a las reuniones del Honorable Consejo Armamentístico. Tampoco para funerales, bodas y otras ceremonias más o menos felices, arregladas o no. Había sido arrojada en una zona ambigua, que según Kureto Hiragi, de todos modos, le negaba el derecho a escoger compañero de vida.

—Padre no ha autorizado este matrimonio.

—Padre, hermanito, no tiene por qué enterarse siquiera. Shinoa no ha visto su cara prácticamente desde que nació. Y la última vez que él dijo su nombre, fue para mandar a quemar su acta de nacimiento. Hace casi diez años. Es una mujer ahora. Tiene un pretendiente, ¿qué podemos hacer, sino desearle la mejor de las suertes?

Yuichiro Hyakuya: uno de los hijos perdidos de la Organización que casi destrona a la familia Hiragi. El peligro más realista enfrentado en siglos. Eso podía enviar escalofríos por la espina de cualquiera de los descendientes de Tenri Hiragi. Sin embargo, Shinya estaba al tanto de que no hubiese sido mejor recibido que Shinoa desposara a cualquiera de sus compañeros de Academia con menos historial y sin apellido prominente. Ya convirtiéndose en adulta, la joven se había transformado en una moneda de cambio para alianzas y sobornos. Hasta entonces les hubiera dado lo mismo que se pudriera en una celda o que dejara de respirar. Pero se había vuelto hermosa y no era débil ni desdeñable, además de su influencia política.

Sus ofensas fueron opacadas por sus logros. Mahiru no llegó a limpiarse así en vida. Ni tuvo la intención de ordenarse para nadie.

Shinya ya se había preparado para forzar una sonrisa bien acostumbrada para con Kureto. Y a insistir con sus empujones pasivo-agresivos, esgrimiendo toneladas de argumentos con la mayor dulzura fingida posible y sin llegar a los puños, consciente de que no ganaría.

No esperaba que se abriera una brecha tan pronto con su hermano mayor.

—¿Quieres festejar, Shinya? Festejemos. Quiero aprovechar para enseñarte algo.

Aoi les trajo champaña. Shinya no pudo evitar alzar las cejas. ¿Kureto había madurado tanto en los últimos tiempos de la guerra como para aceptar las decisiones individuales de los miembros de su familia? Eso era nuevo y difícil de asimilar. ¿La muerte de Guren había tenido un peso más que burocrático y de dificultades meramente laborales para él? Bien sabía que Kureto había llegado a apreciar e incluso admirar a su difunto amigo. No tanto como Shinya mismo, desde luego. Eso hubiera requerido sentimientos más vulnerables y humanos. Pero era un progreso totalmente inesperado en él. Y bienvenido en su recelo.

—Es oportuno porque también tengo algo para ti, hermanito —comentó Shinya, rebuscando entre las carpetas de informes que había llevado al encuentro. Encontró casi en seguida el sobre ribeteado de adornos púrpuras y plateados, firmado por Shinoa con la mejor de las intenciones. Entre otras, la de no morir antes de contraer nupcias.

—Ya veo —observó Kureto. Mientras que Shinya colocaba la invitación de su lado del escritorio, el Teniente General de la Armada Demoníaca hacía su propia búsqueda entre cajas de los estantes, pensativamente, hasta extraer cierto dispositivo de una. Parecía una radio. Shinya sintió curiosidad por el aparato que Kureto colocó entre ambos, junto al sobre, pero decidió dejar el tema para cuando terminara de explicar el propio.

—Esto…

— ¿Es lo que creo que es? —inquirió el heredero más importante de la familia Hiragi, todavía al mando de buena parte de las organizaciones en pie del país.

—En cierto modo sí, hermanito.

Kureto a penas y miró a Shinya, que sonreía con incomodidad, concentrándose en el aparato y sus botones, sin disimulo.

—Pensé que yo no estaría invitado a este acontecimiento.

—A decir verdad, hermanito…el novio tuvo sus reticencias y no está del todo enterado de que se te enviaría la invitación, en efecto. Pero desde su lugar no puedes culparlo.

"La muerte de Mirai Kimizuki y de decenas de tus subordinados pesan aún sobre tus hombros, aunque te debamos la tranquilidad de la que goza Japón en la actualidad. Nadie te niega el título de héroe, hermanito, pero los medios que utilizaste…incluso yo sigo ofendido.

"Shinoa, sin embargo, tiene muy en cuenta que te debe su vida y la de su prometido. Esta invitación es su agradecimiento y una oferta paz para servir de puente entre los suyos…y los nuestros, por así llamarlos.

"Y sin embargo…

—¿No se supone que asista a la celebración? —especuló con cierto desinterés Kureto, sin mirar a Shinya siquiera aún.

—Mucho me temo que sería imprudente. Se podría desatar una guerra civil. _Otra_ , mejor dicho.

—Y todo por la boda de una niña que ni siquiera ha demandado mi autorización para ello.

—Shinoa me pidió que te agradeciera de su parte. Espera verte algún día, cuando regrese de su luna de miel.

"Quién sabe. ¡Tal vez hasta su primer hijo sea nombrado como tú! —añadió, fingiendo un divertimiento que era más bien una serie de escalofríos en cadena.

 _Eso causaría un divorcio_ , pensó para sí Shinya. Kureto Hiragi era persona _non grata_ para Yuichiro Hyakuya y no solo para él, sino para tantos otros ex militares que hubieran clamado por acceso a su garganta, de no ser por el desenlace de la guerra en territorio japonés y de las disculpas de Guren Ichinose, eximiéndolo de toda sospechosa culpa antes de morir.

Los ojos fríos de Kureto estudiaron a Shinya, aumentando la cantidad de estremecimientos que mal disimulaba. No notó, sin embargo, los indicios asesinos que habían condenado a otros anteriormente. Kureto parecía mucho más interesado en el aparato que Shinya no entendía, sin curiosidad alguna por él, de cualquier modo. Hasta que el Teniente maniobró una serie de movimientos en las perillas y Shinya escuchó un ruido saliendo de los pequeños parlantes digno de quebrar los oídos más duros.

Su respuesta inmediata fue cubrirse las orejas, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros. Kureto, no obstante, dirigió su atención hacia él con cierta expectación curiosa, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo ante el sonido desgarrador que sacudió el interior de su hermano adoptivo.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Por favor…! ¿Qué es eso…? —gimió Shinya, a punto de desmayarse, lo cual causó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el Teniente General.

—Son los últimos avances del sector científico. Quería que tú mismo los presenciaras.

—¿De qué…se trata?

—Es un arma de hipnosis muy potente. Mis subordinados la han desarrollado con la intención de controlar tanto al hombre común como al Usuario de la Serie Demoníaca. Lo que hace es crear una realidad alterna dentro de la mente del objetivo. De esa manera, si se niega a seguir órdenes, puede llevarlas a cabo bajo la ilusión de que realiza una tarea completamente distinta.

—…hermanito…

 _¿No podías matarlo cuando tuviste oportunidad, Guren? Tenías que dejarme este recuerdo de nuestra peor época._

—¿Te sientes con deseos de obedecer cada una de mis palabras?

—Para ser _franco_ , hermanito, solo quiero que apagues esa terrible máquina antes de que me dé un derrame cerebral. Sobre todo porque soy el padrino de Shinoa y se enfadará mucho si muero a solo dos días de la boda. Tampoco apreciará que la noticia salga de tus labios.

Kureto estudió a Shinya un instante, antes de que sus manos se movieran con templanza y apagaran el pequeño artefacto. A Shinya le nació el suspirar de alivio, aunque su jaqueca no se fue. Estaba agradecido con la situación: desde muchos ángulos le había faltado el respeto (al igual que Shinoa y Yu) al aún heredero de la familia Hiragi y Kureto no ordenó echarlo en ninguna jaula de experimentación, siquiera prender a todos los involucrados con el festejo. Lo cual había sido una posibilidad a la que Yuichiro Hyakuya no prestara atención al proponerle matrimonio a la Hiragi desheredada.

La guerra hizo que los niños, ya precoces, alcanzaran una madurez sorprendente. Yuichiro seguía siendo obstinado y orgulloso pero estos sentimientos habían alcanzado el cariz de la valentía y por sus logros militares (que con la manipulación de Kureto fueron los que salvaron el día) era probablemente el miembro de la Armada más conocido y querido en el país, tal vez el mundo.

Shinoa y Yuichiro se habían convertido en algo entre las celebridades y los dioses. Su unión era ansiada y festejada en buena parte de todos los estratos sociales. Aparecían en anuncios de la resistencia constantemente y más allá de sus obligaciones para con la Armada, habían asistido a Congresos internacionales, exigiendo una humanización en el trato para con los prisioneros vampiros y una posibilidad de reinserción social.

—El compromiso no es bien recibido por la Casa Hiragi. Padre admitió, colérico, que debió hacer mejores arreglos anteriormente. Pero tuvo otras prioridades, así como es el caso de sus hijos más dignos, que no podemos ocuparnos de una familia ahora mismo. Generaciones enteras se han descarriado por la lasitud de depender de tutores. Las próximas tendrán que forjar relaciones más íntimas.

"Shinya Hiragi, eres nuestro hermano adoptivo y tu lealtad ha sido cuestionada numerosas veces. No has dejado de servirnos, sin embargo. Y Tenri Hiragi, nuestro padre, está tan satisfecho de ti como puede estarlo. Shinoa ha sido la oveja descarriada y si no gozara de un apoyo tan generalizado, su destino sería un escarmiento que sirviera de muestra para quienes osasen oponérsenos. En vista de su influencia, hemos decidido usarla. Y a eso le debe su vida.

—Entiendo, hermanito. Y te agradezco en su nombre…como ella lo hará pronto. A padre inclusive, si se digna a recibirla —pronunció Shinya, luchando por no desmayarse, preguntándose qué tan seguro se encontraba. _Aunque el efecto de ese artefacto no es peor que una resaca. Debe estar todavía desarrollándose_.

—Lo que intento decir, Shinya, hermano menor, es que si fuéramos a aprobar y dar nuestra bendición a un matrimonio, sería al tuyo con Shinoa. Más allá de la negligencia de rigor hacia los planes para con ustedes, lo dábamos por sentado. Ambos sabían qué se esperaba de los dos. Cuando Mahiru murió, debiste suponer que Shinoa tomaría su lugar. Ese fue el plan para ella desde que nació: una reserva. Luego descubrimos los verdaderos colores de Mahiru. Pero fue solo entonces cuando su mayor valía quedó establecida… —explicó Kureto, para luego beber un largo sorbo de champaña, mientras que Shinya trataba de tomar toda su cordura para no indignarse y soltar su lengua, que se había vuelto más agria y menos contenida con los años y las muertes sin recompensar ni vengar a su alrededor.

—Pequeño detalle que no estuviéramos informados de tales planes, hermanito. Será la próxima vez, lo prometo —añadió Shinya, pretendiendo una mezcla de docilidad con desinterés y torpeza informal. Se obligó a beber algo de champaña y a no dejar de sonreír, mientras que guardaba el papeleo sobre el que discutieran en la víspera—. Agradezco que me invitaras a hablar, Kureto, hermanito. Hubiera lamentado no seguir gozando de nuestra vieja cercanía —añadió, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Tendrás en cuenta nuestra propuesta?

El dolor de cabeza casi se había disipado, de golpe como había aparecido, pero una pesadez en las sienes y sobre los párpados seguía molestando a Shinya.

—¿De desposar a la niña que he visto nacer y crecer? Temo que de momento no. Estoy contento con mi rol como padrino, además. Y ya he hecho un juramento para con los difuntos involucrados. Por no hablar del anuncio en cadena nacional.

Kureto se puso en pie también, con la expresión austera que lo caracterizaba. Algo en su semblante le dijo a Shinya que tuviera cuidado pero el estrés, la ansiedad y el mal humor de los últimos días lo llevaron a no estudiar más allá de lo necesario para notar esta advertencia. Esconder las emociones era un talento especial que venía con la sangre o el contacto a largo plazo con los Hiragi, de cualquier modo.

—Bien. Házmelo saber si cambias de opinión. A nuestro padre le agradará. Si Shinoa tuviera un hijo tuyo, la recibiría de nuevo sin vacilar, aunque lo ideal y necesario para la próxima línea generacional, serían media docena.

—Informaré del número de expectativas a los novios, hermanito, no te preocupes.

—¿Pero serían niños Hiragi o Hyakuya?

—…Hyakuya, hasta donde sé. Por supuesto que si Shinoa es recibida por nuestro padre antes, tal vez puedan hablar de esto.

—Su postura, la nuestra y de la familia Hiragi ya ha sido aclarada, Shinya. Solo espero que tú puedas tomar el lugar que te corresponde. El que querías desde el principio. Por el cual mataste.

 _…por el cual sobreviví. No conocía a Mahiru entonces pero pensé que casarme con ella era mejor que morir. Ahora tendría mis dudas._

—Hace mucho tiempo, hermanito.

—Hace mucho tiempo, ciertamente —concedió con ambigüedad Kureto.

—Tengo que irme. Shinoa vendrá a visitarme para repasar sus votos.

—No la hagas esperar, entonces. Un placer intercambiar palabras, hermanito, como de costumbre.

Se estrecharon las manos. Shinya fingía calidez en donde había furia y horror, además de turbación y un receso de la jaqueca. ¿Kureto? Para él había sido una velada amena. Tanto como podía serlo aquella en la que le negaban lo que demandaba. Al salir de los cuarteles, observando el cielo estrellado tras saludar a los guardias, Shinya se preguntó si habría represalias por esto y qué tan terribles serían.

Tenía obligaciones de las cuales ocuparse, sin embargo. Kureto y sus caprichos tradicionalistas, sumados a los del viejo Tenri, no eran prioritarios.

Había aceptado ese encargo de Guren y este era el principal motivo de que estuviera decidido a llevarlo a cabo. No solo por la naturaleza del ritual y los materiales, que Shinya recolectó durante más de un año, teniendo la suerte de ser un Hiragi, con múltiples proveedores internacionales al alcance de la mano. Sino porque…

Mahiru misma le causaba rechazo y desconfianza. Traerla de nuevo a la vida lo aterrorizaba por todo lo que implicaba pero siendo una de las últimas voluntades de su mejor amigo, no podía menos que intentarlo. El bajo porcentaje de éxito fue un incentivo. Podría estar en paz consigo mismo por tratar y Mahiru seguiría muerta.

De nuevo en su apartamento dibujó los pentagramas e hizo las ofrendas de sangre, activándolos. Las traducciones del sumerio eran rústicas y sin detalles acerca de lo que debía esperar. Unos dibujos le habían dado las pautas del lugar a escoger: su hogar terminó siendo el más seguro. Aunque el universo se resquebrajara brevemente y bostezara, tragándose su apartamento, vivía en una zona no concurrida. Comodidad Hiragi. Y despejando los horarios, nadie le causaría molestias inoportunas.

Al terminar de pronunciar los hechizos, Mahiru surgió de la oscuridad, igual que si hubiera salido de un sauna, cubierta su desnudez por sudor frío. Estaba agitada y a punto de desvanecerse. Shinya tuvo que abrigarla con un largo edredón azul cuyo origen no recordaba si era un paquete entregado en alguna Navidad, cumpleaños o San Valentín por Mito, Shigure o Sayuri: sin duda un par de manos femeninas lo habían tejido o acaso mandado hacer para él, como atención que no fuera recíproca al final.

—Tengo tu ropa —le ofreció, rebuscando entre los bolsones junto a los polvos utilizados para el ritual.

Mahiru hizo una mueca. Shinya casi no la reconoció, creyendo haber invocado a una lamia por error. Estaba más delgada y parecía más pequeña. Sus cabellos grises y desarreglados le caían a lados del cuerpo como la melena de un león anciano. No supo leer la expresión de sus ojos ennegrecidos. Sin duda estaba turbada.

Tosió y Shinya le sirvió un vaso de agua.

—Guren me mandó traerte…—Comenzó a explicar Shinya, pero luego de beber el agua de un sorbo, derramando por el costado de su boca la mitad del vaso, Mahiru lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Lo sé.

—Él…

—Murió. Y luego yo también. _De nuevo_ —terció ella, devolviéndole el vaso vacío, haciéndole un ademán a Shinya para que le sirviera más y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Sí. ¿No lo has…?

—¿Visto? ¡No! ¿Realmente pensabas que la gente como él iría al mismo lugar que los que son como yo? Si es que ha habido alguien en todo el mundo como yo, claro está. No íbamos a recibir ese gusto ni en la muerte.

Shinya no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

—¿Puedes moverte?

—Eso creo.

Mahiru se puso de pie. Aún parecía débil pero Shinya pensó que era la primera vez en años, desde niño, en la que recapacitaba sobre su belleza.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Puedo tomar un baño? Con agua fría. Vengo de un lugar…increíblemente caliente, como te podrás imaginar, Shinya.

—…claro. ¿Recuerdas en dónde…?

—Necesito ayuda.

El dolor de cabeza volvió agudamente. Desde la puerta entornada le explicó los pormenores de la invocación a Mahiru, mientras que escuchaba el movimiento del agua y le llegaba el olor a jabón de lavanda.

—Tienes hasta el alba para decidir si deseas quedarte. Hay cosas que cambiaron pero otras siguen esencialmente iguales. Guren quería que tuvieras al menos la oportunidad de una segunda…más bien, tercera vida. Digna. Me lo encargó porque sabía que no pondría reparos en cumplir su voluntad.

—¿Aceptaste en seguida?

—…lo puso en términos difíciles de rechazar. Ya no tienes poderes, como habrás notado. Y dependes exclusivamente de mi sangre para mantener tu ser material. Una oración de una línea desde mis labios es suficiente para disiparte.

—Tengo las desventajas de un demonio o de un vampiro. Pero este cuerpo es tan humano como puede serlo una pesadilla.

—No es tan malo, Mahiru. Puedes comer y beber lo que los hombres. Incluso dar a luz.

—¿Por eso me trajiste de vuelta también? ¿Para engendrar Hiragis y dejar satisfecho a padre?

—Pienso que el mundo tiene más Hiragis de los que puede soportar sin partirse al medio de tanta maldad. Pero cierto es que si planeas quedarte, tendrás que dejar la ciudad, tal vez el país, sola o conmigo.

No supo cuál fue su expresión al oír eso pero salió del cuarto de baño en seguida, vestida con el uniforme del instituto en el que había vuelto a ver a Guren, el año en el que el Apocalipsis llegó. Con la piel todavía mojada, le indicó a Shinya que estaba lista para partir.

—Así como me has traído a la vida, soy poca cosa. Podrías violarme o sacarte el gusto de matarme, vengando a tantos de tus amigos. Sin embargo, tú me alimentas y me sacas a pasear —comentó, pensativamente, con una nota de desprecio en la voz que Shinya conocía bien.

—Solo fue agua.

—La sangre _es_ más espesa que el agua.

Él le dio un abrigo rojo con capucha que Shinoa había dejado en su perchero durante alguna visita. Bajaron las escaleras del brazo como una pareja, aunque Shinya probaba su debilidad a cada paso.

El viaje hasta el cementerio de la familia fue particularmente breve en su silencio. Con solo un guardia a esas alturas de la noche, no hubo problemas con hacer pasar a Mahiru como Shinoa ante la pregunta de su identidad, ocultándole la cabeza con la capucha.

Mahiru se descubrió cuando ya se adentraron entre las construcciones de piedra. El dolor de cabeza volvía para marear a Shinya pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

—Está por aquí. Sígueme. Vengo una vez al mes.

Iba más seguido, de hecho. La tumba estaba en una zona vieja del camposanto semidestruído desde la catástrofe menos de una década atrás. Tenía sellos y talismanes que hacían desviar la vista, a menos que estuvieras buscándola específicamente. ¿Y quién hubiera esperado que Mahiru, la traidora, descansara entre los miembros más antiguos e importantes de la familia Hiragi, siquiera con discreción, entre estatuas caídas y tablillas quebradas?

A pesar de ello, el pequeño monumento tenía una belleza modesta. Había incienso dejado recientemente frente a la tumba (¿Shinoa? Sin dudas), flores y…

 _—Romeo y Julieta_.

Mahiru se inclinó y tomó un libro de tapas descoloridas de entre las ofrendas. Lo conocía bien de tenerlo entre sus preferidos de su biblioteca personal, ya convertida en cenizas.

—Me pareció apropiado. Guren tomó _Las mil y una noches_. Yo me quedé con _La Torre del Castillo_ (*). Quemamos el resto junto con tu ropa y amuletos. Como ya sabes, no teníamos un cuerpo…

Ella apenas y lo escuchaba. Apretaba el libro contra su pecho, le temblaba el mentón y sus ojos, repletos de lágrimas, se habían clavado en la lápida.

—Pusiste a Guren…su nombre. Junto al mío.

—Esta parte del cementerio pertenece a los Ichinose, por eso no es tan concurrido. Más atrás están los padres de Guren. Aunque solo pude traer algunas cenizas de él —explicó Shinya, mientras que Mahiru alargaba la mano y tocaba los caracteres de ambos nombres en negro.

—¡Nos casaste! En muerte, al menos, estamos casados. Y ni más ni menos que en la magna tumba de los Hiragi. O lo que queda de ella. Frente a todos los que aquí duermen, Mahiru Hiragi, una vez la preferida del más poderoso, se casó con la rata Ichinose. Un pobre y noble hombre al que hicieron la vida imposible.

Dicho esto se volteó hacia Shinya y lo abrazó con fuerza. Como nunca había hecho en vida. En sus anteriores vidas, al menos. Shinya se descubrió acariciándole los cabellos y la espalda, conciliadoramente. Encontraba en Mahiru similitudes con Shinoa, así como en su momento era al revés.

—¿Por qué todo esto? Intenté matarte muchas veces y te repudié abiertamente.

Shinya fue sincero como no acostumbraba serlo. No todos los días revivía un muerto al que le pudiera deber alguna que otra explicación.

—Guren. Necesitaba llorarte pero era muy orgulloso. También fue una rebeldía hacia los Hiragi. Ellos renegaron de ti pero nosotros nos rehusamos a eso.

Guren, solo Guren en realidad. Tal vez Shinoa. Pero Shinya estaba convencido de que sin Guren ( _habrían muerto_ ), jamás hubiera pensado en rendirle clase alguna de tributo a esa mujer que le inspiraba una mezcla de sentimientos viscerales. El veneno en ellos, sin embargo, se había esfumado y Shinya se preguntó si no era el miedo el que los había engendrado para empezar.

Al separarse de Shinya, Mahiru bajó la vista hacia la edición shakesperiana en sus manos. La arrojó a un lado entre hierbajos crecidos y escombros, haciendo una mueca.

—¿De qué me sirvieron todas estas cosas? Me convertí en un monstruo. Asusté y torturé al hombre que dije amar. Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de ayudarlo desde otro lugar, lo usé para volver a sentirme viva y causé su muerte de una manera humillante —suspiró.

Shinya comprendió que tal vez sería lo mejor volver. Intentó estrechar las manos de Mahiru antes de proponerlo, como lo hacía con Shinoa de pequeña al visitar la tumba, antes de sugerirle ir a tomar helado o café con galletas. Lo intentó pero ni bien llegó a rozar la palma fría de la joven, cuya edad seguía congelada en los dieciséis años, esta se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con brusquedad, robándole el aliento y mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Mahiru, detente…—pidió, sin aire, en tanto ella le besaba y mordía el cuello, frotándose contra él.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas o yo, acaso?

 _Ambos_ , pudo contestar Shinya, pero Mahiru ya lo empujaba hacia el suelo y se subía en su regazo para volver a besarlo con hambre. Frente a su tumba. Con _Guren_.

Y de Guren sí que había restos ahí.

Shinya intentó apartarse pero el cuerpo de Mahiru lo quemaba con intensidad. No recordaba sentir ese deseo abrasador desde hacía tiempo. Y menos por alguien que mínimamente experimentara lo mismo, siquiera desde lo físico. La miró descorrerse la ropa y saltar sobre él, subiendo y bajando pornográficamente como si sucediera desde una lejanía que se las arreglaba para carcomerlo porque Mahiru seguía siendo sobrenatural, habiéndose convertido en algo entre una aparición y una chica tan normal como pudiera serlo en esas circunstancias tan especiales.

—Golpéame —pidió ella, de repente, poseída por su propio genio, como al iniciar el acto en sí. Y entonces, acarició las manos de Shinya con lo que casi podía llamarse _dulzura_. Ansiedad.

—¿Por qué, Mahiru?

—¿Necesitas más motivos?

Mahiru y su locura eran contagiosas. Shinya se descubrió a sí mismo soltándole una bofetada sonora, que le diera vuelta la cara y la cual, Mahiru recibiera con una inmensa sonrisa lasciva.

—Otra vez.

—No.

—¡Eres débil! Por eso preferí a Guren.

Tembló pero la satisfizo. Esta vez, el golpe le cortó el labio a Mahiru y la sangre dibujó una línea hasta su mentón.

—Más, Shinya. Pégame como si quisieras violarme y yo no me dejara. Y luego hazlo, viólame.

—No soy así.

—Porque eres débil. Cuando me dijeron que habías ganado mi mano, lloré. No solo no te amaba. Te odiaba y solo verte me daba asco. No pude creer que fueras el más fuerte. No te daba la talla, ¿sabes? Planeé matarme si realmente me obligaban a casarme contigo.

No pudo más. Sus dedos saltaron al cuello de Mahiru y le apretaron la garganta con toda intención de culminar esa vida nuevamente en el femicidio. Le obedeció dejando salir la furia contenida por años, arrancándole la ropa interior y poseyéndola como en fantasías sumamente ocasionales pero presentes sobre todo en su infancia, antes de saber siquiera lo que implicaban. Le pareció, absurdamente, que Mahiru era virgen, por la sangre y una estrechez que lo enloquecieron.

Duraron horas así, como Jorge de Capadocia aplacando al dragón con su espada. Cuando pensaba que había terminado, que ya no quedaba nada dentro suyo, ni saña ni semen, las palabras crueles volvían a brotar de los labios enrojecidos de Mahiru, formando muecas de desprecio en su rostro lleno de moretones, clavando ella sus uñas en la piel de Shinya, incitándolo a volver a comenzar. Él perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que repitieron atascados el uno en el otro, arrastrándose por la tierra del cementerio, apoyándose en las lápidas de los Hiragi, los Ichinose y otras familias con menor status, olvidadas por el tiempo, con descendientes sin poder o que hubieran muerto en el fuego cruzado de los últimos años. Para bien o para mal, Shinya tuvo más sexo esa noche maldita que en toda su adolescencia y joven adultez.

Al final terminaron. Mahiru se desprendió de su abrazo acalorado, cayó a un lado y afirmó, cerrando los ojos, no poder moverse. Shinya la estudió a la débil luz de los escasos faroles y de la luna, llena y furiosa que parecía reírse de lo acontecido. Además de moretones en la cara, por la sofocación anterior, Mahiru tenía los dedos de Shinya marcados en la garganta, raspones sangrantes en los muslos, un desgarre en el pezón que requeriría por lo menos algunas puntadas debido a una mordida demasiado entusiasta y delgados hilos de sangre que brotaban de su cuero cabelludo por los jaloneos feroces. _Soy un animal_ , pensó, buscando su abrigo rojo, que había sido arrojado en algún momento sobre la lápida de los esposos simbólicos. Al diablo con los Hiragi pero, ¿tenía que hacer esto frente al único lugar donde Guren descansaba en paz? El sepelio oficial del heredero Ichinose había sido saqueado y destruido en el centro de la ciudad, mostrando el reproche de los ciudadanos para con la armada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos? —Murmuró Mahiru, mientras que Shinya intentaba volver a ponerle el abrigo sobre el uniforme desgarrado.

—Profanación. Tú me lo pediste y no supe cómo…

—No. Siente. Mi vientre. ¿Te das cuenta, Shinya?

Una pequeña chispa se encendió en los ojos de Mahiru al tomar la mano de Shinya y llevársela al estómago. La energía era nueva y pequeña. No tenía ni una hora de vida y llevaban más de dos, menos de tres ahí. Se trataba de algo innegable en su horror y magnificencia, como todo lo que Mahiru había producido antes de morir.

—¿Vas a tenerlo?

No era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar pero el dolor de cabeza le subía la presión a Shinya y ya estaba a punto del desmayo.

—¿Vas a dejar que me quede?

—Es tu decisión. Me lo encargó Guren.

—Si, se nota que lo quieres mucho. Me acabaste adentro seis veces delante de su tumba.

—Vamos, Mahiru.

Shinya le sujetó la muñeca tan fuerte que si no se la quebró, al menos se la torció pero Mahiru echó a reír de nuevo como si todo fuese poca cosa. Por lo demás la cargó con cuidado hasta el auto, cubriéndole el rostro con la capucha y asegurando a los guardias adormilados que Shinoa Hiragi simplemente se había doblado el tobillo entre los escombros, buscando con él una lápida que no iba al caso. Nadie lo detuvo ni le hizo preguntas. Seguían viviendo en una época en la que los vivos importaban menos que los muertos, casi siempre, por no hablar de lo que valían estos últimos.

—Si le ofrezco a Tenri Hiragi un niño, este que estoy esperando, sin duda me perdonará —comentó pensativa Mahiru, volviendo a tocarse el estómago, ya sentada en el asiento delantero junto a Shinya, que puso en marcha el automóvil con manos temblorosas.

—Es posible, sí. También que te lo arranque del vientre y te arroje en una celda a que te desangres sola.

—¿Una celda? ¿No crees más viable una jaula de cobaya?

—Habrá que ver si padre prioriza su ira y orgullo o su sentido utilitario. También si no llega a ti Kureto antes. Que es lo más probable, pues padre ha envejecido más desde la última vez que estuviste entre nosotros.

Shinya mordió una aspirina que tenía en el bolsillo, sonriendo. Se fijó en la ruta casi desierta, excepto por vehículos militares y algún que otro propietario comercial entre ellos. Cada tanto volvía la vista a Mahiru, quien había cerrado los ojos, sin respirar pesado, indicando que aún estaba despierta.

—Si te interesa conservarlo, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Hace…un par de años, las cosas estaban tensas y pensé en largarme con Shinoa. Tengo toda la documentación de entonces y el dinero. Con que me des un día, puedo poner todo en orden y…prenderle fuego a mi apartamento. Tú y ella son casi iguales, funcionará.

—¿No quiso huir contigo? —pronunció Mahiru, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No. Ustedes dos son muy parecidas. No me dijo que quería estar con su amor. No era necesario tampoco, ni sé si por entonces ya lo tenía. Ignoro si no le importaba morir o si no quería causarme problemas. Tal vez ambas cosas.

—Si te hubieras fugado con ella, no te hubiesen buscado. O puede que solo para enviarte una carta de felicitación cuando nacieran los engendros.

—Malentiendes todo.

Silencio. Varias calles así. Shinya retomó el discurso con sus intenciones claras, sin sacar los ojos de la ruta.

—En las provincias hay Jinetes del Apocalipsis y algunos vampiros aún. La Armada Demoníaca tiene poder ilimitado. Nos buscarán y seguramente darán con nosotros tarde o temprano. Lo mejor sería dejar el país pero si no quieres hacerlo, te respaldo.

"En algunas regiones de América hay paz. Las ciudades prosperaron. Si fuéramos…discretos refugiados políticos, nos acogerían bien. Podríamos pasar nuestras vidas como civiles.

"Por último, si no te imaginas una vida demasiado tranquila, en Brasil están intentando reconquistar el territorio. Si nos ofreciéramos como fuerzas paramilitares, nos tomarían en seguida. Si somos lo bastante prudentes, tal vez no lleguemos a oídos de los Hiragi de nuevo…

—Cuando me negué a ti, hace años, te destrocé. Shinoa lo hizo de nuevo más tarde. Y si ahora mismo me niego también, ¿qué harás?

El dolor de cabeza lacerante aumentó, en lugar de disminuir. Shinya pasó varios semáforos y tuvo que girar con brusquedad para evitar choques.

—Insistirte para que no le des a nuestro hijo el mismo infierno en el que crecimos. No nacer, morir, como elijas llamarlo, sería preferible.

Estaban a calles de la Academia cuando Mahiru rompió uno de los vidrios del coche y saltó por la ventana, ignorando los gritos de Shinya, que corrió detrás de ella, pensando seriamente en dispararle para evitar que fuera vista. Lo tomó por sorpresa la energía que ella desplegó de repente, la agilidad de sus piernas. Veía borroso por el dolor y el cansancio.

Llegaron al último lugar que él hubiera querido volver a visitar. Vaciló antes de pronunciar la oración pero la figura detrás de la cual había corrido tanto no se desvaneció, ni mucho menos. Shinya, confundido y desesperado, se preparó para cargarse a los soldados que hacían guardia en la entrada pero Mahiru se arrojó a los pies de ellos, sollozando sin aire, quitándose la capucha roja y mostrando sus heridas, diciendo con la voz entrecortada que era Shinoa Hiragi, que su hermano adoptivo la había secuestrado para obligarla a usar las prendas de su hermana difunta y violarla sobre un camposanto destruido.

Shinya pudo haber escapado, de no ser por la estupefacción.

* * *

—Deberías estar orgulloso. El bebé será muy sano, dicen. Teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que la madre hizo cuando tuvo algo de dominio sobre sí, fue clavarse una barra de metal en el estómago —le aseguró Kureto, días más tarde, en una celda, aun intentando comprender, con la jaqueca disipándose—. Los Hiragi sobrevivimos a _todo_ , Shinya. Excepto quizás a nosotros mismos. No lo olvides.

"Y no te preocupes por el niño. Encontraré un momento en mi agenda para él. Ni siquiera es necesario que dejes este lugar.

* * *

(*) _Obra dramática de fantasía popular en Japón, escrita por Kyoka Izumi_.

* * *

 **N/A** : Feliz San Valentín atrasado.


End file.
